Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER Vol.5 Laito Sakamaki (character CD)
Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.5 Laito Sakamaki este al cincilea CD Character dintre protagoniştii Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD. Piesa este interpretată de către Daisuke Hirakawa, cel care îi dă voce lui Laito Sakamaki. Acesta conține piesa numită Q.E.D. și o mini-dramă întregistrată. Lista de piese # Q.E.D. 4:21 # Q.E.D. -off vocal-''' 4:23 # '''Mini Drama 「Secret Closet」 9:49 「録り下ろしミニドラマ「秘密のクローゼット」''Tori Oroshi Mini Dorama 「Himitsu no Kurōzetto」'' Versurile Kanji = 時が過ぎれば、過ぎるほど、劣化(あせ)ていく Love dies only when growth stops 何もかもが顕(あらわ)になったなら、 あの日の熱量(おもい)が軽くなる？ きっと、命は尽きるだろう　だとしても、 この血は　継がれてく　そんな淡い希望を抱き、 その身体(なか)へ放った結晶(あい)は 「……―――意味がない」 嗚呼　時が過ぎれば、 なんだって、代謝(いれかわ)るとしても 君を愛した証明が、何もないなんて 「………言いたくないから」 どうせ、終わるんだから？ いつか、何もかも消える？ だから「今」を騙さずに、粘着(ネ)ばつく想いで 吸血(す)い続けるのさ「永延」と伸ばし続けた、 「永遠」が欲しいというなら 今、証(あか)すよ　君との Q. E. D.―――…………!!!!! 死期が近づき、迫るほど　確信(み)えてくる there is always light behind 誰もかもが、誰かに祈っている、 あの陽の残量(のこり)は僅かだね？ そっと、願いを捨てたとして　だとしても 唇、重ねてる　どこか残酷(あま)い時間は過ぎて、 この心(なか)に残った結晶(あい)は 「……―――価値がない」 ねぇ―――………夢を見ようよ？ 病んだって、見えざる日々がある ふたり生きた証明が、紅く染まるなら 「………赦してよ」 未来(あす)を、描いた音色　いつも、耳元で割れて 裂けた鼓膜(まく)に残された、冉(あや)うい願いを 囁(ささや)き続けて「永延」と伸ばし続けた、 「永遠」が欲しいというなら 今、証(あか)すよ　君との Q. E. D.―――…………!!!!! 「永遠などないなら、この時を壊してしまいたい そう、願ってた……」 こんな、想いばかりじゃ 生きた「ぬくもり」　喪失(わす)れ どこか、曖昧になる そんな事ばかりじゃない―――……！ どうせ、終わるんだから？ いつか、何もかも消える？ だから「今」を騙さずに、 粘着(ネ)ばつく想いで　吸血(す)い続けるのさ 「永延」と伸ばし続けた、 「永遠」が欲しいというなら 今、証(あか)すよ　君との Q. E. D.―――…………!!!!! |-| Romaji = toki ga sugireba, sugiru hodo, aseteiku Love Dies Only When Growth Stops nani mo kamo ga arawa ni natta nara, ano hi no omoi ga karuku naru? kitto, inochi wa tsukiru darou　da toshite mo, kono chi wa　tsugareteku　sonna awai kibou o daki, sono naka e hanatta ai wa '……―――imi ga nai' aa　toki ga sugireba, nandatte, irekawaru toshite mo kimi o aishita shoumei ga, nani mo nai nante '………iitakunai kara' douse, owarun dakara? itsuka, nani mo kamo kieru? dakara 'ima' o damasazu ni, NEbatsuku omoide suitsudzukeru no sa 'eien' to nobashitsudzuketa, 'eien' ga hoshii toiu nara ima, akasu yo　kimi to no Q. E. D.―――…………!!!!! shiki ga chikadzuki, semaru hodo　mietekuru There Is Always Light Behind dare mo kamo ga, dareka ni inotteiru ano hi no nokori wa wazuka da ne? sotto, negai o suteta toshite　da toshite mo kuchibiru, kasaneteru　dokoka amai jikan wa sugite, kono naka ni nokotta ai wa '……―――kachi ga nai' nē―――………yume o miyou yo? yandatte, miezaru hibi ga aru futari ikita shoumei ga, akaku somaru nara '………yurushite yo' asu o, egaita neiro　itsumo, mimimoto de warete saketa maku ni nokosareta, ayaui negai o sasayakitsudzukete 'eien' to nobashitsudzuketa, 'eien' ga hoshii toiu nara ima, akasu yo　kimi to no Q. E. D.―――…………!!!!! "eien nado nai nara, kono toki o kowashite shimaitai sou, negatteta……" konna, omoi bakari ja ikita 'nukumori'　wasure dokoka, aimai ni naru sonna koto bakari janai―――……! douse, owarun dakara? itsuka, nani mo kamo kieru? dakara 'ima' o damasazu ni, NEbatsuku omoide　suitsudzukeru no sa 'eien' to nobashitsudzuketa, 'eien' ga hoshii toiu nara ima, akasu yo　kimi to no Q. E. D.―――…………!!!!! |-| Engleza = As time passes, the more it expires, fading away Love dies only when growth stops If everything was laid bare, no matter what, Would the heat of the feelings from that day lessen? Even if my life was surely coming to and end, Entertaining the faint hope that this blood of mine will be passed on, The crystal of love it emitted in your body, “……―――It’s meaningless” Ah, as time passes, Even if it was somehow replaced, There’s no proof that I ever loved you or anything “………Because I didn’t want to say it” After all, it’s all over, isn’t it? In time, won’t everything disappear, no matter what? So without robbing us of our ‘now,’ stringing the memories together, As the continuous bloodsucking stretched out into ‘eternity,’ If you say you wish for ‘immortality,’ We’ll prove it now! Together with you, Q. E. D. ―――…………!!!!! As the time of death approaches, the nearer it draws, coming into view There is always light behind No matter who, everyone is praying to someone There is just little remaining of that day, isn’t there? Even if we quietly tried to abandon hope, Your lips on mine again and again, as this bittersweet time passes by somewhere, The crystal of love it left within my heart, “……―――It’s worthless” Hey―――………Shall we dream? That we fell ill, and there were days we couldn’t see If the proof that the two of us were alive is stained red, “………Forgive me” The tone that depicted the future of tomorrow always shattered in your ear In your torn eardrum, it left behind a dangerous red wish As the continuous whispers stretched into ‘eternity,’ If you say you wish for ‘immortality,’ We’ll prove it now! Together with you, Q. E. D. ―――…………!!!!! “If there’s no such thing as ‘eternity,’ I want to destroy this time… That’s…what I’d wished……” Only this feeling, Forgetting the ‘warmth’ that lived, Somehow, it’s becoming vague That’s not the only thing―――……! After all, it’s all over, isn’t it? In time, won’t everything disappear, no matter what? So without robbing us of our ‘now,’ Stringing the memories together, as the continuous bloodsucking Stretched out into ‘eternity,’ If you say you wish for ‘immortality,’ We’ll prove it now! Together with you, Q. E. D. ―――…………!!!!! Video thumb|left|335 px Referinţe #Dialover.net (Site-ul Web Oficial) #silvermoon249.livejournal.com/67103.html (Traducerea versurilor în engleză) Categorie:CD-uri Categorie:CD personaj Categorie:MORE CHRACTER SONG